Chad Without a Chance
by Chad's Shortstack
Summary: Based on the Chad without a chance commercial. This is my interperation of how it might go. But i really doubt this is going to be exactly how.  Pleassseeee Read!...Oh yeah...AND REVIEW!
1. Sonny's Sick

**Hey! Well, this is my version of how Chad without a chance might go. Its based off of the commercial for it i saw on you tube. But i really dont think that this is how the episode is going to go at all :( well here it is...**

The So Random cast are rehersing their sketches, and right now Sonny is doing her sicky Vicky sketch.

"Hi there, I'm Sicky Vicky. Today I'm going to show you how to have fun when you have a cold. I got it it from Henry Johnson who came to school with a cold. Not Cool. So he snezed all over me and got me sick. Well, the first thing you can do when you get the cold is..._achooo!"_

Sonny snezed and snezed until they had to stop rehersals.

"Sonny, are you okay?" Marshal asked.

"Yeah, but I dont think I'm going to be able to do much of anything until i get over this cold."

"But, what about your sketch?"

"I'll think of some...some..._achooo!"_

"Go get some rest Sonny. We'll get something worked out."

So Sonny went to her dressing room and layed down on the sofa. She had just layed down when Chad knocked on the door and said,

"Sonny are you okay? I heard you were sick."

"I'm fine Chad, but I'm not going to be able to do anything for a while."

"Well, dont worry. It's not like you had to do much anyway. Being on an unpopular show."

"CHAD! Well, I do have to do a lot. The rest of my cast members depend on me to help them."

"Dont worry. I can handle a day of babysitting your little fun hut buddies."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine.

"Fine."

"Going home."

"Feel better."

"Thanks."

Then as Sonny left Chad said to himself,

"How hard can being a random be?"

Then he walked over to the prop house, where his doom was awaiting.

**Well that's the first chapter. I'll update later tonight or tomorrow morning i promise!  
Oh yeah. What was that little thing i was supposed to tell you...hmmmmm..**

**REVIEW!...please =)**


	2. Grady

**Wellzzzzzzzzzz, here's chappy twoooos!**

**=( i dont own sonny with a chance =( But i do own 'sunny wif a channy!' just kidding. =)**

Chad just got to the prop house when he saw the randoms sitting around and a white board that said 'Sonny Schedule' on it.

"Randoms." Chad said casually.

"Chad." Tawni said.

"Chad." Nico said.

"Chad." Grady said.

"Pooper." Zora said.

"What are you doing here?" Tawni asked annoyed.

"I'm filling in for m'lady while she's sick."

"Awwwwww/ughhhhhhhhh." Nico and Grady said.

"Ugh. Well, Sonny always does everything on this schedule." Tawni explained.

"Ok. Well one thing needs to be done first." Chad said.

Then he took out a magnet with his face on it and put it over Sonny's.

"Ok. What's first?" He asked.

"My therapy." Grady answered.

"You need therapy? Wow there's a shocker."

"Well, let's go." Grady said.

Then the two went to Grady's dressing room.


	3. Tawni's lipstick

**I know this is nothing like the real episode, but i like mine better =) and if you dont like, dont read. =[l]**

**okay just so you know, i left off when grady needed thearpy.**

So Chad and Grady arrived at Grady's dressing room and Grady layed down and started to tell Chad about his problems.

"Well, my brother Grant always teases me, and this is when Sonny helps me with my problems and helps me build my self-confidence."

"What? That's so wrong. If your brother is making fun of you, you need to follow the ways of the greatest actor ever!"

"And who's that?"

Then Chad gave him an 'are you kidding me' look and Grady said,

"Oh yeah. Gotchya. So what would Zac Efron do?"

"WHAT? I'M THE GREATEST ACTOR EVER! NOT STUPID ZAC EFRON!"

Then Grady left the room, confusing Chad, then someone opened the door. Chad turned around and saw Zac efron standing in the doorway.

"You call me stupid?" Zac asked.

"Yeah. I did?" Chad said/asked trying not to be scared.

"Oh, well then I hope you can take a punch."

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chad yelled as he ran away and through his self out the window.

Then Zac continued to chase Chad until he shook him when they got to Tawni and Sonny's dressing room.

Tawni was already in the're and said,

"There you are. Now you really need to help me! I'm in the middle of a crisis!"

"What's so important?"

"Well, Sonny usually helps me pick the best lipstick."

"So you want me to tell you how your lipstick looks?"

"Haha. No way. You have to put it on so I can see which one I like."

"Ther're is no way I am putting on lipstick."

"Fine. Then I'll just call Sonny and tell her that you couldn't handle helping us. Then she'll break up with you, and we'll all live happily after with you living in a cardboard box!"

"Give me the lipstick."

Then Tawni put various lipsticks on Chad and one the last one she told him to close his eyes and he agreed and did so.

She put one last lipstick on Chad and told him,

"Okay Chad. You can open your eyes on three. One, two, three!"

As soon as Chad opened his eyes, Tawni took is picture and ran out of the room.

**i know. its lame/stupid/a waste of your time, but i found it amuzing. =) **

**Now if you did like it, i need some ideas for Nico. I dont want to use the same thing as the real episode, but i cant think of anything else so please help!**

**PEACE...OUT...SUCKAS!**


	4. Old Girlfriends

**Heyyyyyy! Sorry its been so long since i've updated but i havent felt like writing since my teacher is essaying me to death! Anyway here's the 4th chapter! YEY!**

Chad just got chased by Zac Effron and had lipstick put on his face. Weird right? Noone does that to Chad Dlyan Cooper!

Well now Chad was walking to help Nico.

_"Whyyyyyyyy do I have to do this?"_ chad asked in his head. _"Just remember, its for Sonny. Sonny. The girl you love more than anything. The person that everyone looks up to."_

By then Chad reached the caferteria and Nico was standing the're.

"Hey Chad. I need your help."

"Well duh. Thats kinda why i'm here!"

"Anyway, I need you to help me get that girl over there to notice me."

Chad took one glance at the girl and as soon as he saw her, he knew that that was the girl he broke up with so he could go out with Sonny.

"I cant talk to her." Chad tried to get out of it but Nico insisted by saying,

"Sonny would. But if you dont want to do it, I'll just tell her and then she'll break-up with you. Then..."

"Fine! I'll do it!"

Then Chad walked up to the girl and said,

"Hey Marie."

As soon as the girl noticed who it was, she hugged him really really tight.

"Oh, Chad. I knew you would dump Sonny and come back to me! Thank you sooooooo much!"

"No, Marie. I'm still like Sonny. If anything I like her more."

Then the girl slapped him and stormed away. As she was walking by, Nico grabbed her arm and said,

"Ugh. Chad right? I know exactly how you feel..."

Then the two walked out leaving Chad behind, very confused.

"Randoms."

**Sorry it's short but hey! Its a chapter right? well since this is hard to write and we all seen the real chad without a chance, i'm gonna ask for 35 reviews. But thats NOT being evil. If you're wineing, i'll chance it to reviews! Wha hahahahhaha! **

**well anyway...**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS! I WUV YA!**

**~CHADS SHORTSTACK! *kiss kiss* hahaha :)**


	5. Kicked in the 'No No Square'

**sorry its been long. for a while i compeltely forgot i was writing fanfiction :D haha well here it is.**

Today was the worst day of chad's life. He got his picture taken when he had on lipstick, almost got punched by Zac Effron, and got smacked by a girl. However, just when he thought his day couldnt get any worse, it did.

"Okay. Three o'clock. Let's see what kind of crazy this little random will make me do."

Just then Sonny called Chad.

"Hello m'lady." Chad said.

"Hey Chad."

"So how are you feeling?"

"A little better. Hows things going with the randoms?"

"Oh. Well, you know. Its been really random."

"haha. Well I hope you can handle Zora."

"Why couldnt I?...AHHHHH!"

Then the phone hung up, because Zora punched Chad in the face.

"What was that for?" Chad yelled.

"Well, Sonny usally helps me with my 'anger management problem' everyone says I have. But I so do not have a problem."

"Sure..."

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Then she kicked Chad as hard as she could in his 'no no square' aka 'the place where it hurts'. Then she ran out.

Chad was lying on the floor and was about to get up when he picked up a strange item. He didnt know what it was so he pulled it closer to his face to get a better look. Then he noticed a strange button on it and pressed it.

'ZZAAAAAPPPP!'

The strange item he was holding was really a taser.

Then he layed there unconsious. It wasnt long before he got a text from someone, waking him up.

It was from one of his fans (who wouldnt be a fan of him?) and there was a link on it.

He clicked it and it took him to the picture of him wearing the lipstick. He rolled his eyes then opened the next new text.

It was from Zac Effron and it said,

_'Hope you liked the photo. Because even if you didn't its all over the web now. :D :D :D_

_~Zac Effron. The GREATEST actor of ALL TIME!'_

**sorry for short. writing the next chapter now.**


	6. REVENGE! last chapter

**blah blah blah...**

Chad had enough. Every bad thing that could happen to a person happened to him. He couldnt put up with it anymore, so he went to the so random prop house.

"Guys Enough! I dont care if you didnt like me in the past! Sonny and I are dating now and its time that you started being a little nice to me!"

The randoms all looked at each other for a moment then all said, "Okay."

"Really? Wow."

"Well, Chad lets do something to make up for what we did and to put this fight at peace."

"What could we do for him?" Nico asked.

"I've got the most evil plan for him..." Zora said.

-(switch scenes to tawni's dressing room with zac effron)-

"Tawni, Im so psyhed that you wanted to be my girlfriend." Zac said.

"Well, who wouldnt want to date the greatest actor of this generation?"

"Ah. Ah. No. The greatest actor EVER!"

"Uh huh. Yep. That's what I meant."

"Well, where do want me to take you out?"

"WHAT! No! Im not ready to go anywhere! I have to pick out my makeup!"

"Well go ahead. Im not stopping you."

"There is no way that i'm going to break out my skin my trying on all my makeup!"

"Then who will?" Zac asked.

Tawni smiled then spent the next hour putting makeup on Zac. When she was done she said,

"Okay. That looks perfect. Do you want do look in the mirror?"

When Zac opened his eyes she took the picture and sent it to EVERYONE in hollywood, which of course meant that it would be on every TV show and magazine all over the world in a few seconds.

Tawni ran away and Chad jumped out from behind her closet and said,

"PEACE OUT SUCKA!"

For the rest of the day Chad and the randoms got along very well, then Sonny came back the next day and they all went to the beach.

Everyone left doing there own thing at the beach. Tawni was walking around trying to get notcied, Nico and Grady were doing some kind of weird expirement that only they would do, and Zora was hatching a plan to get this kid bitten by a crab. Meanwhile Sonny and Chad were sitting in their chairs.

"Thanks for helping the guys Chad. I really apperacited it."

"No problem. But dont ask me to do it again."

They laughed for a second then Chad said,

"Well, I hope your friends and I will get along. I think they finally got used to us being together."

Sonny agreed and smiled then he said,

"Sonny, you should really put some sunscreen on. I want your face to stay perfect."

They were having the perfect moment until the randoms said,

"EWWW!"

"Get used to it guys!" Sonny said, "I plan on being with Chad for a long time."

**hopez you liked the ENDING! yes its OVER! You cant read anymore! So dont ask for another chapter! **

**ITS OVER! THAT WAS THE LAST CHAPTER!**

**PeAcE oUt SuCkAs! ~ChAd'S sHoRtStAcK**


End file.
